Love Knows No Age
Every time I visit places that I haven´t been in a long, long time It somehow awakens a wistful, nostalgic feeling inside of me Here I am, strolling through the streets in the Zootopia downtown By my side is none other than my closest friend and loved one Forty years have passed since I was at parking duty in this part of the city Now I´m wearing farm clothes and glasses instead, for I´m now an old bunny My foxy husband Nick has also aged, as I can see from his gray fur But I still see that same handsome darling of a fox there As we come to the right place, you hold me tight, smiling by my side You too can feel a sense of déjà vu, as I can tell by the look on your face It´s that same old ice cream parlor, this time under new management But it´s also the same place where we first met I remember how I witnessed you and Finnick pull off that pawpsicle scam Yet I didn´t expect us to develop a bond this good and warm We went through so much together, both good times and bad times A special feeling awakened in my heart, as I realized we were meant to be more than friends It is thanks to you that I experienced the best years in my entire life Now that our children have all grown up, I´ll still spend the rest of my days as your wife We sit down to the seats on the veranda of the café, ordering chocolate sundaes Just seeing this place like this brings back so many memories This city has certainly improved from what it was like decades ago It was all changed by those fateful moments I spent with you Curiously, I ask if you would´ve done anything differently than you did back then Smiling, you say no, since you feel like your life would´ve been empty without your bun You´ve been the dearest husband a female mammal can get ever since you became Mr.Hopps It warms my heart to think that a fox got accepted into a family full of rabbits You say that even though I´m in my seventies now, I still look very beautiful It´s easy to say that when you too have aged gracefully as well Your kindness, bravery and sense of humor are still present every day I don´t know many other mammals whose married life has lasted this long happily It won´t be that long until the sun sets on our time here But you´ve made an impact on my soul that´ll never leave As we finish our ice cream, I place my paw on your face softly The fur on it is still soft and warm, despite being a bit wrinkly You clasp my paw and kiss it like the sweetheart that you are It almost makes me drop my hat as I blush and smile In my old years, I´m still the same loving honey bunny inside my heart At this rate, nothing can tear our affectionate bond apart As it starts raining at the late afternoon, we walk away under the same umbrella together Luckily our home at the outskirts of Bunnyburrow isn´t that far Whether on rainy days or sunny days, our love will still last Can´t wait to sit in your arms once again by the fireside tonight Nothing still warms my heart more than feeling your gentle embrace Looks like when you said our love would last for eternity, it was true I close my old eyes blissfully as you gently stroke my ears Your kind voice hasn´t changed a bit as I hear you whisper “I love you, Carrots” My remaining years I´ll live as one happy and grateful doe, happier than I ever thought I could be There´s no denying it, love surely knows no age. Category:POV stories Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Stories where we see Nick and Judy in old age Category:Old age stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Poem style Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Love poetry